Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't who everyone thinks he is. However, while 'Naruto' is running away from villagers who wish for revenge 'Naruto' mysteriously faints just before things go seriously wrong. Read to find out what happens!
1. And So Our Story Begins

**Hi! I rewrote this because I was utterly dissatisfied with how it came out. I put up a poll on my page asking if I should continue Naruto Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan along with this. I promise if I do write that story along with this I won't make them identical. There would however be similarity's but that wouldn't be because of lack of trying! Anyways enjoy!**

**Abandoned Building- Konoha- Normal POV**

_'Why do they keep chasing me?! We've past through half of Konoha already and they still haven't gotten a hold of me yet! When will they learn?! At least if I get caught I won't have to worry about injury's thanks to Itachi-kuns locket he gave me.' _Underneath the mask of a little 6 year old boy with tattered clothes, blond hair and blue eyes was a girl with blond hair with red streaks through it and a pair of mix matched eyes with her left being blood red and her right eye the color of a bright, glowing amethyst.

This one kid had no one to look after her, no one to love her and no one to need her unless she was their punching bag. Naruko once had her fiancee, Itachi Uchiha, who was all these things, but he had to kill his family as a mishion as they were going to rebel against Konoha and then leave. Itachi hated blood shed and wars so of course he did it. He had come to say good bye to Naruko though.

After all, what kind of betrothed fiancee would he be if he didn't say good bye to his own fiancee before he left for a long time? Itachi had kissed Naru on her forehead and said he would come for her when he could. He had left a few jutsu scrolls for her to learn from when she unlocked her chakra and a locket with a picture of her and him in it with Narukositting on his shoulder. The locket was made of his Mongekyou Sharingan's Amatarasu a.k.a. inextinguishable black fire.

Naruko had excepted these things and then Itachi left with his last goodbye. Naruko still had not been caught yet and she was almost to her secret hideout that she used to get away from mobs. Just as she was about to escape from the crowd one of the civilians in said crowd threw a kunai at her. Naruko dodged with the reflexes Itachi had "beatin" into her.

Naruko, however, could not dodge the batch of 20 kunai that came her way. Most were burnt by the power of Naruko's locket and Naruko's reflexes but on lodged into Naruko's left leg. Naruko stumbled slightly but continued on as before Itachi had given her the locket and before Itachi was allowed to help her out the villagers had beaten her often so she had a high pain tolerance. Itachi hadn't protected her than because he hadn't been told by his parent's about the arrangement.

His parent's had agreed that when he became an ANBU he would learn about it. Itachi, upon learning that he was betrothed and didn't learn about it sooner had gone an an angry attacking spree it lasted all the way until he saw Naruko lying on the ground just outside Konoha. He had hurried her to the hospital only to get rejection for treatment because it was Naru that needed it. He had thrown a lot of jutsu around until the conceded for their lives but Itachi stayed with her until she was better in fear that one of the doctors or nurses would try to kill her in her sleep. This, not surprisingly happened at least 40 times. 20 by the doctors and 20 by the nurses, all of which were either mildly injured or having died from so much blood loss.

Naruko, for a lack of better words, was utterly shocked. They would soon figure out from that one move the weakness of her locket. While it's powers were great it also didn't have enough energy for a lot of protection from barrages of weapons that come Naruko's way. Itachi had said that when she unlocks her chakra she would be able to reinforce the necklace with said chakra to protect her from harm.

The villagers gained looks of understanding as the weakness finally sunk in as they took more kunai out of their pockets. They threw them and watched with glee at the result. Most of them were either burnt or dodged but some hit vital points in her body. They watched with sick and twisted glee as "Naruto" fell to the ground... Dead... Or so they though.

**Cliff Hanger No Jutsu! READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS THAT YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD!: Okay, so first off, from birth Naruko has pretended to be Naruto because Kyuubi, who got along with her quite well, put the illusion over her so she wouldn't get raped by villagers. Itachi's parents knew Naruko was a girl because they had to tell Itachi. Itachi was the first person to ever see the actual Naruko. If you have any more questions than please either PM me or leave a comment! **

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Naruko Revealed!

**Hi! I'm having Naruko get an all male harem. VOTE TO GET YOUR FAVORITE MALE FROM NARUTO IN THIS HAREM IF YOU WANT HIM THERE! That is, if he isn't in here already. NO SASUKE ALLOWED! (Unless he's perverted or something since that's the one of the only ways he'll get into the harem. GO PERVERT SASUKE! Here are the boys that are in the harem already!  
**

**Gaara**

**Yagura**

******Utakata**

**Zabuza**

**Shikamaru**

**Itachi**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Tobi/Obito (He'll be the last addition to Naruko's harem.)  
**

**Hidan**

**Kakashi**

**Neji**

**Kimimaro Kaguya**

**That's all the hot, hot, hot guys I can think of right now.  
**

******Here is Naruko's lineage from Kushina. Naruko's grandmother fucked a Kagauya, they had Kushina, she never unlocked it because Kyuubi didn't like her so he didn't let her unlock it, then Kushina fucked with Minato and... Well you get the picture.**

******Here is Naruko's lineage from Minato. Tsunade fucked Dan (her late lover who, in my story at least, was a Uchiha and a Namikaze fyi) he didn't unlock the Sharingan (no duh), he fucked Kushina and... You get the picture.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! (Some guy comes in through my unlocked window with a fully loaded machine gun and looks at me crazily.) You feelin' lucky punk?! Fine, I consent! I don't nor will I ever own Naruto! (Insert anime style tears.)  
**

**That disclaimer goes for all of my other stories!**

**Naruko's Mindscape - With Kyuubi Tou-san (father in Japanese. (Naruko views him as her father so she calls him that fyi.))**

* * *

"Their trying to kill me again! When will they ever learn?!" Naruko said, obviously angry. The great Demon Lord shook his heas. The villagers would definitely get what was coming to them. _'That's for damn sure.'_ The Demon Lord said, not feeling even an ounce of pity for what the villagers were about to be on the receiving end of.

"Tou-san! I want my Rinnegan, Sharingan, Mokuton (Wood Release) and Bone release bloodlines unlocked! I don't care the consequences for unlocking it early! I want it now so I can make those villagers shit themselves!" Naruko said with her face becoming filled with maddened, psychopathic glee. Kyuubi mentally saw what she was thinking (how they speak outside of her mindscape.) and started sweat dropping at all the torture methods she had thought up in such a short time.

Kyuubi thought it over and then decided. "Fine, I'll unlock your bloodlines on one condition!" Kyuubi said, pausing for dramatic effect. "You have to let me slaughter that Kami forsaken, motherfucking mob filled with those disgusting bitches and bitchets!" Naruko moaned in utter disappointment. She had wanted to make sure you couldn't even a _trace_ of their existence after she was done with them.

_'Oh well. I'll just have to kill the next mob that comes along I guess.'_ she thought in a saddened state. Naruko nodded towards Kyuubi in agreement of the deal and suddenly, everything went black.

**With the idiotic mob slowly advancing 'Naruto's' fallen figure**

Just as an impatient civilian within the mob was about to throw a kunai at the downed figure of young 'Naruto' the surrounding area started to become filled up with a white light with said light originating from 'Naruto'.

Once the light dimmed down and the civilians and some of the old Genin who never wanted to advance from their rank due to laziness couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. In the place of the Naruto they knew stood a girl with waist long blond hair with blood red highlights going every each strand of hair. The girl stood at 4'4. She also didn't have the malnourished look about her like 'Naruto' did. She didn't have baby fat on her face like 'Naruto' did either. She still had the same whisker marks though.

She wore a plain black high collared Uchiha clan shirt with the Uchiha clan's fan on the back of it, (gift from Itachi) she wore black leggings and black civilian ballet type looking shoes adorned her feet. She wore a black ankle bracelet with the Uchiha symbol on it and her hair was put up in a bun with a pony tail and a few hair clips with plastic fans decorating the ends of said clips.

**(Author's Note: Itachi did this to stake his claim on her. A.k.a a show of possessiveness. Kind of like how a demon marks his chosen mate.)  
**

The girl who stood in the place 'Naruto' looked very healthy and looked to be about 8 years old. (She's older looking as a consequence for unlocking her bloodlines early. More info at the end of this chapter.) The feature that stood out the most about her was her eyes. **(I can't think of a way to write it in that type of dialogue so I'm going to describe the eyes this way. The way the Rinnegan and Sharingan blend together is I took the way the Yin and Yang symbol went around 'eternally' in complete harmony and that's what I made the Sharingan and Rinnegan look like together. The black part of the Yin and Yang symbol is the Sharigan and the white part of the symbol is the Rinnegan. The Sharingan and Rinnegan spin around each other when the Sharingan is being used, when the Rinnegan is being used or when both bloodlines are being used simultaneously.)**

Suddenly a large chakra wave pulsed off of Naruko and dagger shaped bones came out of her hands in between her knuckles. (That guy in X-Men's power only Naruko has to use chakra. Rest of the definition of her power at the end of the page.) Suddenly she was surrounded with malicious and red colored chakra. In a second the civilians dropped dead and Naruko could be seen standing at the other end of the alley while the red chakra that had helped her move so fast receded into the seal on her stomach.

Suddenly Naruko felt a wave of Yin chakra of Kyuubi's flicker through her as her personality changed into a mix of hers and Kyuubi's. Kyuubi chuckled in humor at his little 'joke'. _'Naruko's life is definitely going to be fun from now on!' _The Demon Lord though to himself cackling madly as he thought of how the villagers would react to this change.

Naruko suddenly gained a sweet smile on her face. _To sweet. _Suddenly Naruko stepped on a civilians head and applied pressure. Suddenly the head popped from the force Naruko had been applying and Naruko sang in a sweet and childlike voice that sent shivers even up Kurama's spine. (The Kyuubi's real name which I will use from now on.) "Pop goes the weasel!" she sang as the head broke open from the force and blood and brain matter went flying everywhere.

**Hi guys! Here are the explanations I promised:**

**1. The reason Naruko grew bigger looking is because her body needed to adapt to her bloodlines more making her body age farther than her actual age.**

**2. This is just a note but Naruko will be able to use kekkai genkai that she didn't get from her lineage thanks to her Rinnegan fyi.  
**

**Naruko will be godlike in the shinobi universe at the end of this fanfic. If you have any questions or you want to know something I left out leave a review or a PM. R&R! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**Elizarocks9902!**


End file.
